Making Things Right
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: Emily is pregnant, and Damon wasn't ready to be a dad.  Will the pair be able to fix their relationship before it is too late?


**A/N: I definitely don't own the characters. This story is based on Emily's pregnancy but I've edited how things ended to fit the story, please enjoy the story and review if you'd like with suggestions and your opinions.**

Emily sat on the bus starring out the window. Her mind was racing too fast to handle. How could she be pregnant? How could she be so irresponsible? Things like this weren't supposed to happen to her. Emily had worked her entire life to be different from her mom, but now she found herself six weeks pregnant at only 17.

Not to mention Damon, the man she was in love with, the father of her baby, and her rock, was now gone. She couldn't say she blamed him, singing was his dream and he was finally about to break big, but she still resented him. Emily was on track to become an Olympic gymnast, and that was all gone. Everything she had worked for her entire life. She had to leave Boulder, she couldn't bear to be reminded everyday of her mistake. Payson, Kaylie, and even Lauren were the best friends she'd ever had and she could barely face them. Emily had disappointed too many people in Boulder to stay.

If she was so right for leaving, why did it feel so wrong? Emily pulled out her cell phone, which had no new messages. Emily needed to talk to someone and she definitely couldn't call Damon, she was too hurt to even hear his voice. Emily dialed Payson's number, and listened to the phone ring. After a few rings no one answered, and Emily was directed to voicemail, and quickly hung up before she had time to leave a message. She let out a loud sigh and tried to get some sleep.

**BACK IN BOULDER**

Damon sat in the studio of Kaylie Cruz. He had a pen and notebook in hand, his two biggest escapes. However, nothing was coming to mind. He had just walked away from the girl her loved, and his baby. Emily had needed him to be a man, and he walked away. Damon looked at his blank paper; he had nothing to say, and he felt to down to even write.

Suddenly, Kaylie entered the room. Her usual soft and friendly demeanor had turned cold and angry. When Kaylie saw Damon, she was instantly livid. Any feelings she had towards him had faded, she could never love someone who could walk away from Emily when she needed him most.

"Why are you here? You aren't welcome here." Kaylie stayed in the doorway, she was disgusted and couldn't bear to get any closer to Damon. "You can't have sex with Emily, and just walk away from her. You two are having a baby, and you need to be together."

Damon stood up from his chair. "I know Kaylie, I really screwed up. I wanna be there for Emily, but I wasn't ready to give up my life. I still have a lot that I want to do. I love her, I really do, and I will love our baby Kaylie, I'm just not ready."

Kaylie felt her cheeks heat up. "You had a lot you want to do? Emily has worked her whole life to become an Olympian, and that's all gone for a few minutes of fun! She gave that all up FOR YOU, FOR YOU Damon, and obviously that means nothing to you!" Kaylie shouted, she couldn't believe Damon's last defense, she was so angry. "Emily's only seventeen! What makes you think she's ready?"

Damon was shocked; he'd never see Kaylie yell, much less at him. The two had been locked away in this studio for weeks, sharing their deepest secrets and emotions. "Kaylie, please understand. I know Emily's not ready either, but she is so much stronger than me. I want to be there for her, I really do. I really don't think you know the whole story. Emily told me she was pregnant, gave me five minutes to accept it, and before I could even process what she'd said, she was out the door."

Kaylie was shocked; of course Emily left that part out. "Well if you were man enough to have sex with Emily, you should be man enough to deal with the consequences. Neither of you planned this, but now you both have to be prepared."

Damon sat back down and put his head in his hands. "I know, I know, I know. All of these things have crossed my mind two million times. I've hardly slept. I can't stop replaying everything that ever happened between me and Emily."

Kaylie stepped towards Damon. She finally could see him for the man she knew, a strong, caring, responsible man. Kaylie reached down and hugged Damon. "You know what you need to do Damon. You need to go be with Emily. She loves you, and she'll understand."

Damon stood up, and hugged Kaylie. "I really needed to hear that from you Kaylie, you're amazing, and you're a great friend. I'll take care of Emily and our baby!" Kaylie squeezed tightly back.

"Damon, go get her. She needs you more than I do, you helped me through so much and I know you will be great for Emily." Kaylie let go and stepped back. "But seriously Damon, go get her before it is too late." Damon smiled and walked quickly passed Kaylie. Damon reached his car and started his engine. Damon headed straight to Emily's apartment, he hoped he would catch her before she left.

Damon ran to the door, and rang the bell. When no one answered after a minute, he rang the bell again. If someone was in there, he needed to talk to them. Damon started to knock on the or, thinking the doorbell maybe broken. Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed Chloe Kmetko, whose face was red and puffy, she had obviously been crying.

"What do you want? Emily's gone, and I don't want to see you. You ruined everything." Chloe's heart was broken over Emily's pregnancy. Chloe always aspired for Emily to reach much greater things than she did, yet her daughter was a pregnant teenager.

"Ms. Kmetko, please hear me out. I love Emily, I love her and I always have. I want to do the right thing, I want to help Emily. I was so selfish to think she didn't need me. I need her more than she needs me. I want to be there, please Ms. Kmetko, let me see her." Damon felt his voice begin to weaken, the words all came out so naturally, but his heart was still breaking over the way he had treated Emily.

"Damon, I never doubted that. I just can't understand how you could both be so irresponsible! Both of you were destined for so much better, and now you're stuck." Chloe let out a heavy breath. "Besides, you're too late. Emily is on a bus to Reno to live with her grandparents. We have no way to raise a baby in this tiny apartment."

Damon's heart was broken. He was too late. "I've gotta go Ms. Kmetko, thank you for hearing me out. And I'm sorry for how everything turned out." Without a word, Chloe shut the door in Damon's face and left him alone with his thoughts. _I have to go to Reno, I need Emily to know how I feel and that I am ready to be there for her._


End file.
